Her Favorite Things
by sumireame
Summary: Yuuki and Zero are now in their last year at Cross Academy. What secrets will be revealed? YuukixZero


**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Vampire Knight, its story or any of its characters, though I wish I owned Zero. =D

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I am hoping it to be more than 5 chapters. I will update my profile every time I post a new chapter, so pls visit it to see more of my comments on the story. Enjoy! And R&R! :)**

OXO

Yuuki Cross was becoming obsessed. From her clothes to her highlighted auburn hair, there was no denying it – purple was her favorite color.

The Chairman found it puzzling; Yuuki was never the girly-girl. When she first started attending Cross Academy, she would find every opportunity to wear pants and would only wear the uniform skirt to school (because it was mandatory) and a dress only to formal events. Yuuki was no lady back then, but a naïve, polite, but somewhat clumsy young girl. But the Chairman also found that this change in his daughter made him happy.

OXO

"My daughter! She's growing up so fast!" the Chairman exclaimed as he pulled Yuuki into a tight embrace as the three of them, Yuuki, Zero, and himself, ate dinner one autumn evening.

Zero almost choked on the food he was chewing when he heard this comment, but he just sat with his arms folded across his chest and stared at the situation unfolding before him. But his purple eyes wandered over to the petite girl, no – woman – sitting on the left hand side of him. _How she has grown_, Zero smiled to himself. She had become the woman that he sculpted himself to match with.

"Ch—Father! I'm eating!" Yuuki pouted, but she already felt her cheeks becoming red from the comment. "And what are you saying? I'm only 17, you know."

Indeed, Yuuki, as well as Zero, were already in their final year at Cross Academy. But Yuuki was as young as ever. Her classmates thought she would grow out of her clumsiness, but she did not. But that was what made Yuuki, Yuuki. Even so, her male Day Class classmates, as well as those from the Night class, could not deny that Yuuki had filled out over the years. She had unscathed porcelain skin and purple-highlighted auburn hair that fell below her shoulders that framed her sweet face. Her legs were long and shapely from all the swimming she did, and more. Yuuki once hated to wear dresses and skirts, but now she wore skirts whenever she could to show off her assets. Yuuki had undeniably grown to be quite a woman, though she was still a little girl inside. The boys would all be lined up to ask Yuuki out on a date, but there was one wall they could not get past – her best friend and adopted brother, Zero Kiryuu.

"Can we not continue this dinner in peace?" Zero interjected, glaring at a, now, calm and collected Chairman.

"You know, Zero, Yuuki's not the only one who has grown," smiled the Chairman.

"Shut up, old man!" hissed Zero, but he felt the heat rise up in his cheeks as he had seen happen on Yuuki's face.

Yet Zero could not disagree with his adopted father; he looked good, and he knew it. Zero was a good 5'8" two years ago, but he had grown to a towering 5'11" at the ripe age of 17. He rode horses every day since he arrived at Cross Academy. Not only that, but he kept up a daily regiment of exercises, including running, pushups, and crunches, that were done in secret, of course. He was still the same-old Zero everyone feared, but he had a secret even Yuuki did not know about – his love for her. He did not deem himself worthy for Yuuki, not knowing what kind of guy Yuuki preferred, but he sure as hell was trying.

Yuuki's rosy cheeks became a cherry red when she heard the Chairman's comment about the boy, no – the man – sitting on the right hand side of her. She undoubtedly agreed with the Chairman. Zero was the boy she grew up with. And what a man that boy grew up to be. Everyone in the school knew that Yuuki was in love with Zero, except Zero himself. She could not admit to her own father earlier that she was growing up. That would ruin her plan; she was modeling herself to be a match for Zero.

In her eyes, Zero was beautiful. She had seen his bare torso numerous times after he came back from riding horses. The way beads of sweat just ran down his perfect sculpture of a body; the Day Class girls would soon swoon like Yuuki did if they could see that too. Yuuki liked how tall and strong he was now. Not that he was not tall and strong before, but she felt even safer now because he was always close by. Always. But what Yuuki loved the most about him was not his body, not even his gorgeous silver locks – but his eyes. His purple eyes. His stunning eyes saw right through her, and she knew it. But she did not mind that, especially since they were Zero's. She could not hide any secrets from him, except for her love for him. She did not deem herself worthy for Zero, not knowing what kind of girl he preferred, but she sure as hell was trying.

OXO

"… Yuuki … _Yuuki _… **Yuuki!!**" Zero exclaimed. She had been staring at her plate with a wild blush and a smile on her face for the past three minutes. It was only when he flicked her ear that she came to her senses.

"What was that for, Zero?" Yuuki whined, as she massaged her stinging right earlobe and making sure her amethyst stud earrings were still in place.

"You were just looking at your food and making funny faces for a while and didn't hear me when I called you. Are you done eating? The Chairman can't clear the table until you're done staring at your food," Zero answered matter-of-factly.

"I was NOT staring at my food! And how was I looking funny?" she asked as she landed a playful punch on Zero's left arm.

"You definitely were!" he said, as he tickled her sides and had Yuuki shrieking with laughter and almost falling off of her seat.

Just then, the Chairman walked in.

"Play nice, my children!" he exclaimed as he twirled across the dining room to collect Yuuki's plates.

The two stopped, with Yuuki catching her breath and Zero looking indifferent. It had been a long dinner. After all, it was Friday. Zero gestured to stand up, but an arm stopped him - Yuuki's.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked, as Zero turned to face her. "It's Friday night, but Yori went home for the weekend. Can I stay in your room for a while until you want to go to sleep? It's lonely in my room. Please?"

Zero just stared at her with his purple eyes. He was not mad about the request but, rather, the opposite. He just loved the way she looked at him with her large, chocolate eyes. He was on top of the world. Not to look too excited, he merely nodded and pulled her up to guide her towards her room.

"Get ready for bed first. Just come to my room when you're done," he casually said when they reached her room and walked off to his own room.

OXO

Yuuki jumped onto her bed as soon as she entered her room. She was squealing with joy.

But then she stopped.

_Is it me, or did he just smile at me a little just now? _she thought. For all the years he has known him, Zero had never liked to show his emotions. And on the rare occasions that he did smile, it was never a smile like the one he showed her just now.

After that thought, she started to get dressed for bed, though she hoped that Zero would keep her awake tonight. She put on her favorite pair of pajama bottoms, purple, of course, and a pink tank top. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and removed the black eyeliner and copper eye shadow she had become accustomed to wearing. Yuuki was never fond of makeup until this school year, when Yori piqued Yuuki's interest on a day out on the town. From that day on, she wore makeup everyday, but it was always light and natural, the way she hoped Zero liked it. She just knew she did not want to look like a painted doll, that's for sure.

With a last check in the mirror and room key in hand, Yuuki walked off to Zero's room. She walked quickly because she was excited to see Zero again and to finally hold a long conversation this week. They were not able to speak much this past week; Yuuki had been attending cram sessions for all her classes, so she could start the school year off right. By the time Yuuki returned from the sessions, she passed by Zero's room to bid him good night, but he was never there when she knocked.

OXO

Zero laid down on his bed as soon as he returned from walking Yuuki to her room. He felt somewhat nervous, though he knew Yuuki for years.

_When was the last time I talked to her? _he thought. _And did I just smile at her just now? I hope she didn't think that was creepy_.

Zero should have been getting ready for bed, but he decided to do so when Yuuki left for the night, which he hoped would not happen. He hoped that Yuuki would enjoy his company tonight. Though it did not seem so, he missed Yuuki. He had not seen her all week, and he did not know why. So as to occupy his time, he went to exercise an hour earlier at night. And now she was coming to his room to spend some time together.

OXO

Yuuki took a deep breath before she knocked. It was 8pm.

"Come in," a voice said.

So Yuuki turned the doorknob and let herself in. Zero was sitting on his desk chair, so Yuuki went to lie down on his bed.

"Is my bed to your liking?" Zero asked.

Yuuki closed her eyes only for a moment to absorb the comfort of Zero's bed and to get lost in his scent, but the next time she opened them, his face hovered only a few inches from hers. Yuuki stared wide-eyed into his purple eyes. Those eyes. She could not turn away.

_He's so close to my face_, Yuuki thought. _It's as if he wants to… kiss me_.

But then, Zero smiled and lifted his head away from hers. He saw her blushing, her porcelain cheeks now a rosy pink.

"Did I scare you, Yuuki?" Zero asked innocently.

"You did actually," Yuuki said, as she sat up on his bed to face him. Zero had moved the desk chair right next to where Yuuki sat.

They sat quietly looking at each other for a few moments, until Zero broke the silence.

"So," Zero started. "How are you? I haven't seen you all week. Are you hiding something from me? Like a boyfriend or something?"

Yuuki knew Zero well enough to know he was kidding. She wanted to play along with him, but she wanted to avoid a misunderstanding.

"No!" she said, as she punched him on the arm, harder than she did earlier at dinner. "I wanted it to be a surprise. That I wanted to do well in school this year. The cram sessions I decided to take started this week and ended late every day too, since it's the beginning."

"Well, I'm happy that you started to take initiative, Yuuki. Then I don't have to tutor you anymore," Zero replied. _But I'm sad that I won't be able to have those one-on-one sessions with you anymore too_, he thought to himself, thinking back to one session they had two years ago.

"Why do you look sad, Zero?" Yuuki inquired. It worried her when he looked like this.

"Because I think the Chairman's right about us, in more ways than one," he replied.

"About growing up?" Yuuki asked. "You think so too?"

Yuuki was beaming happily, with that blush of hers was creeping up on her again. She almost jumped onto Zero's lap when he said that.

Zero was looking incredulously at Yuuki, wondering how such a topic could get her to acting like such a child again.

"Well," he started, "let's start with you, Miss Yuuki Cross – all grown up. You got a bit taller, I think, and --"

"No!" exclaimed Yuuki. "Let's start with you!"

Yuuki started eying Zero as she started her analysis of him.

"Well," she started, "You grew _way _taller. And, your shoulders got much broader. And, your muscles got more defined. And, your face looks more mature. _But_, there's one thing that didn't change about you, Zero, and that's --"

Just then, Zero put his index finger to her lips to stop her from continuing – and straddled her onto his bed. He saw her staring wide-eyed at him again, but he did not mind. She was not resisting him either.

"So, Yuuki," he said, a bit too seductively, "you noticed all these things about me?"

"Of course, I --" Yuuki tried to reply, but Zero silenced her lips with his index finger again.

"No, don't speak," he said softly.

So Yuuki just nodded, vigorously. Zero noticed some kind of fervor emanating from her chocolate eyes. Her breathing was starting to get heavy, and so was his.

"Do you want me to tell you what I noticed about you, Yuuki, before you continue with what you were saying?" Zero asked her.

To this, Yuuki answered with a slow nod, and to this, Zero smiled.

Yuuki was a bit surprised by Zero's actions for the past few minutes, but she was enjoying every second. She was just anticipating what Zero was going to do next. She noticed that he was staring intently at her, with his purple eyes, and, again, she could not look away.

"Yuuki," he started again, "You have grown. I was afraid that you would grow too tall, and I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore."

"I could never--" Yuuki tried to say, but his stare quieted her.

"Let me finish first," he said. "I was afraid that you would become so independent that you wouldn't need me anymore. You're still the same Yuuki I know inside, but you definitely do not look like the child you once were."

After he said this, he slid off of her to sit at her feet, but his stare told her to stay lying down. Zero tugged at the bottom of her pajama pants, to see what kind of response he would get. Yuuki stiffened but did not seem to protest, so he pulled off her pajama pants, and straddled her again. The motion was all too quick for Yuuki, but she felt herself breathing even harder.

"I don't know if you know it," he said, "but you have gorgeous legs."

Zero started stroking her porcelain thighs, down to her shapely calves. How long he had waited to touch them. Yuuki blushed at his comment but became even redder when she saw that he was admiring her legs as he stroked them.

"Why do you hide them now, when you flaunt them all around school for the boys to see?" he inquired.

Yuuki gasped. "You noticed?" she asked but quickly covered her mouth.

"Yuuki, I'm always watching you," he answered, "and it makes me burn with jealousy that I'm not the only one that noticed."

"Is that so..?" she asked, her eyes wandering away from his.

"It is," Zero said, as he closed in to her face, and her eyes were staring at his again. "Do you want to know what else I've noticed?"

Yuuki shivered as she nodded. She felt Zero's hands at her waist, hovering at the hem of her pink tank top.

"You have perfect breasts," he whispered in her ear, as he pulled her tank top off and placed it next to her head.

Now Zero straightened up on his knees. He had Yuuki before him, clad in only matching black lace lingerie. He touched her legs earlier, but he could not violate her any more. He was so tempted to, but he had to control himself. Yuuki was so much more beautiful underneath it all. She had a perfectly tone abdomen, long, lean arms and legs, and shapely breasts, all wrapped up in porcelain skin. He would not touch her any more tonight.

Zero leaned down to her ear, noticing that she had closed her eyes and had started to sweat. "Don't worry, Yuuki, I won't touch your breasts," he whispered. _At least not tonight_, he said to himself.

With that said, he laid down on her and embraced her. He did not care if she did not embrace back, but, fortunately, she did. Yuuki felt so perfect in his arms. But he lifted himself up on his hands and knees again. He was not done yet.

"Yuuki," he said. "Please don't cry."

She had started crying when he embraced her. He wiped a tear away. "I haven't gotten to the best part yet," he added with a smile.

And his smile made her smile, so he continued.

"I love your hair, Yuuki," Zero said. He grabbed a handful of it, held it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. "I was wondering when you would let it grow long enough so I could do that."

Yuuki smiled again.

"And also, purple highlights? Where did you get that idea?" he chuckled.

Yuuki stared into his eyes again. "Now it's my turn to finish answering," she said. She pushed Zero onto his bed, straddling him.

Zero was going crazy. The woman he loved. Straddling him. Wearing lingerie. Breathing heavily. _Could this night get any better?_ he thought.

Now Yuuki leaned down close to his ear. "Purple is my favorite color, did you know that?"

"I assumed so," Zero said nervously. She was just looking too seductive right now.

"No, Zero," she pouted, turning his head toward her, "please look at me."

Zero was sorry he put that pout on her face and wanted to kiss it away.

"Do you know why purple is my favorite color?" Yuuki asked quietly.

"I don't," he said. He wished he did though. He knew everything about Yuuki, except this one fact. He hadn't the vaguest idea.

"Purple is my favorite color," Yuuki started, "because of the eyes staring at me so intently right now."

Yuuki and Zero stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Their faces were only inches apart. They were both breathing heavily at this point and did not know what would happen next.

Then, Yuuki's gaze turned elsewhere, and the silence was broken.

"Is that so..?" Zero asked hesitantly. He was not sure about what Yuuki was saying, but he had to make sure. Zero pushed Yuuki off of him to sit on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands, leaving Yuuki kneeling on his bed.

"Zero, do you hear what I'm saying?" Yuuki asked. She got off his bed and pushed his desk chair aside to stand before him.

"Zero," she said, as she lifted his face to look towards her, "all of this, is for you."

Yuuki looked like a goddess, standing in front of him like that, and he stood to embrace her tightly.

_She must be cold, just wearing this_, he thought. _Oh my God, I'm such a jerk. I shouldn't have pulled her clothes off! She's gonna catch a cold!_

He let go of her and picked up her pajama bottom off the floor and her tank top off his pillow.

"Here," Zero said, averting his eyes from her, "you should put these back on."

"Oh, okay," Yuuki said.

Yuuki quickly pulled her clothes on and turned towards the door. "I guess you want to go to bed now, right? I'll be going then. See you tomorrow and good night, Ze --"

Zero embraced Yuuki from the back.

"No, Yuuki," he said. "I didn't mean for you to go when I asked you to put your clothes back on; I was just afraid you'd catch a cold, that's all."

"Oh, Zero," Yuuki sighed, as she turned her body towards him to return his embrace.

After a few moments, Yuuki looked up at him. _This is a better time than ever, I guess._ _So here it goes_, she thought.

"Remember what I said a few minutes earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He felt his heart beating a little faster.

"I mean it, Zero," she said. "All this growing up I did _is_ for you. And highlighting my hair? It's so that I could have a little piece of you wherever I went."

Yuuki was smiling at this point, especially because Zero looked so surprised.

"Zero, I like you, as more as a friend. I mean it," Yuuki continued. "Can you tell me how you feel? About me?"

Zero hugged her tightly before holding her a few inches from him before answering.

"Did you know, Yuuki," Zero started, "that all the growing up I did is for _you_? I didn't think you would notice that I had grown at all, but I worked out in secret to get a body that _you _would like. And it's only for you."

Tears had started to fall from Yuuki's eyes, and Zero brushed them away.

"Yuuki, haven't you ever noticed?" he asked. "I like you as more as a friend, too. For longer than you know."

Yuuki and Zero embraced even tighter this time. They were both immensely happy that they heard the answer they wanted.

"So," Zero said.

"So…" Yuuki repeated.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Yuuki?" Zero asked, finally.

"Yes, Zero, I will," she answered. She answered quickly, before Zero changed his mind. She had been waiting so long for this day.

They smiled sweetly at each other and embraced again.

"Yuuki," Zero said, "_now_ you should be going back. It's 11pm, and you came here at 8pm."

"Oh, okay," Yuuki said sadly, and she turned towards the door.

A strong hand grabbed hers as she reached for the doorknob.

"Come on," Zero smiled. "I'll walk you."

So the two walked hand-in-hand down the corridor. They even passed the Chairman's open door and saw that his jaw dropped. He almost rushed towards them to ask them about, well, _them_, but Yagari, who was back from an assignment, stopped him. _Tomorrow_, he thought.

They walked slowly, but Yuuki's bedroom door had come into view too soon.

"Goodnight, Yuuki," Zero said. "I'll wake you tomorrow so we can go out somewhere."

"Okay," Yuuki smiled. "Goodnight, Ze --"

Zero kissed Yuuki on the cheek. He wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he wanted to take things slow and cherish every moment. He smiled at her, and Yuuki's cheeks went pink again.

"Goodnight, Zero," she said, and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

He wasn't expecting that, but he was happy she did it. _Her lips are so soft_, he thought, as he placed his hand where she kissed him.

She smiled, put her key in the door, and stepped inside her room.

He swore she saw her smile at him before she closed the door.

Zero sighed as he put his hands in his jeans pockets and walked back to his room. It had been a long night, and he loved the way it turned out. _I'm going to need a long cold, shower now_, he thought.

**So that's the first chapter! Pls let me know what you think! OXO sumireame**


End file.
